


Time for vacation

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Distractions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, One Shot, Short, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: It's almost time for vacation! But, the professor needs to grade some papers first.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 3





	Time for vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I will only post some shorts while I'm working on my novel. I will update my WIP's again in the future, but right now it's just a little much. Hope that's okay.

‘’Hersheeeeel...’’

The brunette was currently lounging on his couch in his study on her back, with a bit of a mood going on.

‘’Almost my dear.’’

‘’You said that half an hour ago.’’ she pouted.

He was busy with finishing up grading his student’s exams right before the beginning of summer vacation. His lovely assistant and girlfriend, who had promised to help out, was  _ very _ excited to begin the vacation they had been looking forward to for a while.

‘’I’ll be all yours when these get done. I promise. Why don’t you get your things ready for the trip?’’ he said with less attention that you’d expect.

‘’Everything is packed and scheduled. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 11 aaaand you stopped listening.’’

‘’Mhm that’s right.’’

She wanted to laugh at his poor attempt at humor, but instead opted to get up from the couch. She knew she should be helping him really, especially since the poor man could totally use a break from all the work, but she just couldn’t put her mind to it. Her brain was already in full summer mode. She looked at his slouched over form and wondered if it didn’t hurt his back.

‘’Sit back a little..’’ she said softly.

He obeyed without taking his eyes off the paper and continued scribbling. He didn’t know what his love was planning but he could feel her looming over him from behind. He suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders, which firmly started kneading into his tissue.

‘’Hmm…’’ he hummed, enjoying the feeling more than he expected.

‘’Is that good? Harder?’’

‘’No, that’s just right my dear. Thank you.’’

She squeezed him in his shoulders, a little down his back, in his neck, gaining her small hums of approval. When she moved her strong fingers over his scalp, he couldn’t help but close his eyes. The feeling was just  _ too  _ good. She knew how to make him relax. He placed the pencil down onto his desk and just took a moment to really enjoy it all. Vacation was needed for both of them.

Emmy giggled softly at his reaction. ‘’I see I’m helping out after all?’’

‘’Certainly.’’ he mumbled, entranced by the little tugs at his hair.

When he was alone with her, he felt comfortable enough to take off his tophat. She seemed to appreciate it as well, as a sign of trust. Emmy leaned forward and placed a kiss on his temple.

‘’I’ll stop though, otherwise you won’t finish before midnight.’’

Hershel still had his eyes closed, lingering just a little longer in the feeling.

‘’Hm. Fine.’’

He opened his eyes and picked up the pencil, quickly resuming his grading. The next few papers were made alright, then a few that did horribly and the last one almost had a perfect score. This left the professor with a proud feeling, somewhere hoping that the failing grades at least put some time in their summer homework. He made a little mental note to discreetly send them a message about the grade, so they could apply for some extra work for bonus points. He hated to see his students fail after all, like any good professor would.

He looked at the clock on his wall and sighed softly when he read the time as 22:23. It had gotten later than he wanted, but this was partially because of some  _ distractions.  _ Speaking off, he hadn’t heard from Emmy in a while. He turned around in his chair and had to suppress a chuckle when he saw her sprawled out over the couch. Her mouth had fallen open and a trail of drool made its way down her chin in a most elegant matter. He walked up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead with every bit of affection he could muster.

‘’Hm...wha?’’ Emmy mumbled while her eyes fluttered open.

‘’I’m done. Let’s go to bed.’’ he said softly.

‘’Yaay!’’ Emmy exclaimed tiredly. ‘’Time for vacation!’’

He smiled fondly at her and wiped the drool off of her chin. Finally time for vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
